User talk:King Cousland
Your characters. Have alot of variety! I'm jealous. --Slowrider7 (talk) 03:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :) King Cousland | Talk 03:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations I believe they are in order? Long live King Cousland! All glory to Ki--the Hypnotoad! Seriously, though, you earned it. Quirky approves <3 +20. Quirkynature (talk) 01:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Only +20? CommanderCousland(and the rest of the DA wiki, if I may be so bold) approves <3 +infinity. --CommanderCousland (talk) 01:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ''Untitled Comment'' Thank you K.C. (can i call you that) for the warm welcome for now i will try to figure things out myself but if i run into some trouble you will be the first to know. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!!:) TO1000 (talk) 04:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Just trying to do my bit. Some people need to grow up. The front page I'm not sure you can do anything about it, but when pull up the front page without signing into the Wiki, I still get the "SKYRIM FTW" message, and this occurs on both my home and work networks (cleared out cache, different browsers, didn't change a thing). It was fine after I signed in, but seeing as I usually browse signed out, this is what I'm still greeted with. Just wanted to let you know in case there was another page it's pulling it from. Thanks. --Shiratori (talk) 22:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate program Hey there KC, I got an interesting proposal from the guys at Assassin's Creed. I value your opinion so if you have any thoughts, please chime in on the thread. -- 00:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Broken template..? Hello! Could you have a look at the link to the Landsmeet shield in the reward section of Smuggler's Run. I clicked on the image to see what the shield actually is and I was directed to Ndsmeet Shie, which is a page you delete suspecting it to be a duplicate. I tried to fix the link to go to the Landsmeet shield but since I am not familiar with how this wiki has been build I couldn't figure it out. Thanks. Grouf (talk • ) 20:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Juicy Gossip! Thanks for the heads up, you caught some info I didn't. I didn't get any info on what the picture was before. Next thing is finding out if anyone got the picture on the Internet! Xelestial (talk) 19:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Legacy Dialogue Let me know how you're going to go about it if you would. I suggest using the videos of in-game dialogue. The dialogue between companions is USUALLY the easiest, but others appear to also trigger differently depending on: *1. What Act it is. *2. Import files (maybe, unsure, but I think so at least with Anders) *3. Romance, of course. *4. Hawke's past decisions. *5. Hawke's personality. So basically any dialogue concerning any changeable past events or Hawke is difficult to nail down. The way the Youtube videos all goes in order of one character, starting with Anders thankfully, so it's easy just to focus on one character at a time. However, whoever added the initial Legacy stuff as you know, did it under each character so essentially we have to.... *1. Transcribe the dialogue/format it. *2. Identify conditions. *3. Reformat all the Legacy dialogue into it's own section. *4. Make sure every companion involved has a copy of the dialogue on their page. It's sort of a big task, but I'm confident with help we can handle it quickly and provide fans with what they need and want! I'll work some more on transcribing the actual dialogue today and add it to the appropriate talk page if I need help figuring out conditions. I will also work on task 3 if I have time. I'll be out of town for this rest of the weekend, but I'll be keeping tabs if you decide to work on it soon. P.S. I also have a sneaking suspicion that much of the Legacy dialogue is bugged, so we can't just go through it and check for conditions necessarily, because a lot of it won't trigger and I've played Legacy at least 3 times without getting even a fraction of that dialogue. P.P.S. I see you've already done task 3 for Anders page, thank you! I'll continue with him. Xelestial (talk) 18:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE- I just finished adding Anders dialogue, how accurate it is I don't know since I had to guess on which versions of Hawke's personalities were talking. If you could work on getting the dialogue he shares with others in your spare time (if I haven't already) on their pages, I would appreciate it. Xelestial (talk) 15:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) * Anders * Aveline * Bethany * Carver * Fenris * Isabela * Merrill * Sebastian * Varric Added my "tic"! The siblings talking to Hawke are the most difficult. I just found out they are dependent upon friendship/rivalry as well as all other previous conditions. The person who made the video I sourced offered to help me figure out conditions if needed though, so I think we should save the siblings/Hawke banters for last. Xelestial (talk) 17:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that's the one :) I'm sure you can see my comments on her video. We'll really end up needing the help because some of the conditions just plain elude me. Xelestial (talk) 17:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to try to work on those conditions and whatnot on the pages you finished the bulk inputting for. I have some experience with those now, so I may be able to do it quickly. I won't be able to for another day or two though, so only if you don't complete it by then. Xelestial (talk) 13:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) How do you want to handle the Anders' insanity banter? Should we just keep it all on his page? As you know all the companions have something to say about it throughout his breakdown but it's only 1-3 sentences. I noticed you have a piece on Varric's page. Xelestial (talk) 13:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) That's basically what we've been doing, isn't it? Finishing the bulk and then going back and adding special conditions or Hawke's dialogue. I'm working on completing what you've finished the bulk of right now in fact. Also, yes, I agree, we should just put the condition as Ander's hearing voices or something like that and just gather all the character's remarks on it under that in the Remarks section. I suppose if I'm tidying up what you've done the bulk of right now, I could go and do that. Some of the Legacy dialogue that is still within the DAII section still needs to be removed also. If you like, I could do that today on the ones you've almost finished. Bethany and Carver will have been filled out just by finishing everyone else's, almost I noticed. Xelestial (talk) 14:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Update- Have finished adding Hawke conversations, remarks and conditions to all LIs. I think have found slew of misc. dialogue at the end of DanaDuchy's party banter video, the final one Part 6, so will likely be going back and trying to figure out how and where to add it between today and tomorrow. Non-LI companions still need Hawke conversations that I was not aware existed until I watched video 6, but there appear to be only 1-2 of them instead of 3. Xelestial (talk) 16:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You completed it? *jumps up and down for joy* Yay! You're awesome! Sorry I don't feel like I helped as much as I should have, but the conditions on Hawke's banter and the sibling banter really wore me out! Took me 2 full workdays just to figure out the conditions on those! I will keep an eye on the articles, writing in remarks and cleaning up in the days to come. Great work! Xelestial (talk) 17:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ASOIAF Interesting, I never thought of the Qunari as a parallel to the Dothraki. The link is Forum:Brainstorming: G.R.R.Martin inspiration, and I'm pretty sure I've missed a lot of subtle hints. --Ygrain (talk) 05:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You know, for some odd reason I cannot yet fathom, Tyrion Lannister reminds me very strongly of Varric. The book, I mean. And I mean VERY strongly. Odd, eh? Quirkynature (talk) 04:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism My issue with that guy was that he was stealing my job. I'm the resident DAWiki troll, not some anon user. Pfft. No problem, my King. Quirkynature (talk) 12:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It's a bit belated.... Congratulations on being named admin King Cousland. You always were a good contributor to this wiki. Balitant (talk) 02:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism and Threats Hey, letting you know that unregistered user has vandalized the article Legacy four times recently, and is threatening to vandalize more articles tomorrow if his demands aren't met. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your work reverting the vandal Commdor. The vandal has been dealt with. 04:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::My pleasure. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, about "Dragon Age"... What is it? Fawful117 I am making an RPG! Those of you who want to join, come tell me! (talk) 00:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Vague vs. specific Hi King Cousland: I haven't been here long, and I'm wondering whether there is a guideline I can go read that speaks to the specificity of info on the various pages of this wiki. That is, some pages discuss a quest or whatever in pretty broad outlines and some detail exactly, step-by-step, what to do. I don't know whether this is because no one has gotten around to fleshing out the more general pages, or whether someone has been geeking out a little too much on the more specific pages. I want to make sure my contributions fit the overall vision for the site. Did I maybe click that I had read and understood something I didn't read or understand? Thanks, Methylviolet (talk) 09:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, got it. So I am to flesh out the more general pages; geeking out is encouraged. Yay! Methylviolet (talk) 10:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Comment hello, king small question how do you put your Dragon age account on my page User page protection I hope you don't mind, but I have currently protected your userpage for an infinite time (you're free to change its settings of course). Your userpage has been vandalized three times since you became an administrator... vandals do that kind of thing, heh. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 00:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Comment Oh good, thank you King Cousland. I just wanted to make sure. I read the rules when I first signed up here, then I remembered that rule after I posted somethings and I was all like "Opps, me and my drifting conversions." Thank you for clearing it up. :) (P.S I love your profile and your icon on signature, I am über jealous.)DawnOfTheNewDay (talk) 12:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) changing the headline No it's ok, i'm glad you did it. I didn't even though of Spoilers, thank you. --AndrewDMC94 (talk) 19:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ring of Resistance Hi King Cousland - can you confirm if it is possible to steal the Ring of Resistance from Irving? I've tried many times, and have received miscellaneous items (poultices, potions, gold, runes, etc), but never this ring. I've also contacted the person who edited the page with that information, so we'll see if he/she responds. I'm playing on the PS3. Thank you! --MCJD4ever (talk) 14:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC)MCJD4ever Random user removing content http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/169.237.97.15 , He's a great guy I swear. He finds removing content from pages easier apparently. Balitant (talk) 21:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) And another one, different IP: Downloadable content (Origins) edited by Methylviolet 1 minute ago diff Summary: Undo revision 355385 by 200.220.189.254 Methylviolet (talk) 21:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for informing! Loleil dealt with the first vandal, I've blocked the second one. '''KC. | talk 22:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) More drive-by vandalism... or possibly this user did not understand he was editing? Shattering Shot edited by Methylviolet 11 seconds ago diff Summary: Undo revision 355514 by 200.160.80.46 Methylviolet (talk) 07:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :We've been getting that all night. I've banned roughly 5-6 IPs now. -- 07:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::At this point just assume they are all intentionally malicious and ban with prejudice. -- 07:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ''Untitled Comment'' Sorry to bother you m8 , but you seem to be the most knowledgeable arround here . I have one question : To achieve "A Worthy Rival" , is it necessary to give Isabela to the Qunari at the end of act 2 ? Cheers KC. | talk 11:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Profile Template problems Hello, Im having trouble understanding on what I am supposed to do on this particular codeMy profile is portrait_url = url to your character portrait on bioware's site (http://social.bioware.com/user_home.php) Im tyring to add my profile pic, but I am not sure as to what I am supposed to do [http://social.bioware.com/playerprofile.php nid=2374070500&game=xbox&persona_id=301833604 But am not sure as to how to get the picture to work, I keep checking Manage characters or I go back to my profile to see where I can find it. My code so far is something like this " " Thank you for reading this. ''Untitled Comment'' Question: Hey, I was wandering the wiki, when I saw that Carver CAN survive escaping the darkspawn, but then I thought, "No, he played hero, and got himself killed." So I decided to ask you if you knew how to get him to survive. (Please don't say I have to be a mage, or Bethany dies... lol :3) ~The man who "accidently" gave me turbo lax instead of Tums Re: Re: Carver Surviving Thanks for the help I will tell you a joke in return. :> What do Star Trek and toilet paper have in common? They both wander uranas, searching for black holes. Make sure to tell other people that joke. :3 ~The man who "accidently" gave me turbo lax instead of Tums Dates in Thedas So, I am new to the DA series, and have completed DA 2, and am going through DA:O. During the Loading screen there are hints and some facts. Some of them involve dates of some events like 8:24 and like. I don't understand the system they are using for the dates? Thanks in advance... [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 07:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for the explanation. :[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Conflict infobox Hi, want to invade Tierrie's talk page and talk about the usage of the infobox? Sporran (talk) 10:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Reports and historical perspectives aren't too dissimilar ways of writing prose but it wasn't the main point I was making (it was just some background into the template's construction). The main point is that I put some guidelines on the infobox's usage on its doc page on Template:ConflictInfoBox/doc and was wondering if they were acceptable because some infoboxes such as the one on Second Qunari Invasion of Kirkwall have errors. Some examples: the box states that Dumar died three times (in the results section, in the commander's section and in the casualties section) whereas on wikipedia, deaths are only mentioned once (with the †); Hawke is in the "strengths" section when he was just one man - on wikipedia you would see something like: "4 battleships, 3 destroyers, 300 marines" so it doesn't make sense to write: "1 Hawke"; and civilian casualties should go in the casualties, ideally in a single cell that spans two columns. Sporran (talk) 13:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It would have made for a really boring forum topic anyhow :) Anyway it was nice to see the box being used for the events of DA2 because I thought the conflictinfobox pages were going to die when I took a break from the wikia (and hence why I never bothered with proper guidelines). Sporran (talk) 13:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ''Untitled Comment'' I had a question for you King Cousland. I just saw your comment on What would be the logic thing to do? Part 1. I agree with you and everyone else. Thats why its hard to make a decision. There's alot of good reasons to kill him, let him live, or sacrifice him for his mistakes. But I was hoping did you know how to put like a voting poll up on topics? Just wondering if I can or not. Shadow of the Darkness (talk) 19:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Shadow of the Darkness signature I noticed your signature was missing a matching closing span tag. I took the liberty of preemptively adding it since it was causing some minor formatting issues on other pages. Thanks for understanding. -- 19:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Clumsy me! Thanks! I love your new sig, but I noticed that it had no time/date stamp and a couple times I responded to something you wrote without knowing how current your post was, and if i was responding to something well past the freshness date. Tierrie dropped on my talk page which helped me sort out the time/date stamp on my custom signature, just in case it wasn't intentional on your part. 20:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I swear I have a memory like a sieve :P Thanks you two! [[User:King Cousland|'King Cousland']] |''' [[User_talk:King Cousland|'''Talk ]] 20:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Dragondance Since you're into ASOIAF, as well, would you like to discuss Dragondance a little, if you have already read it? --Ygrain (talk) 16:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mischief in the Larder Hi there, was just wondering why Mischief in the Larder was reverted. Imany (talk) 18:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, but you reverted the whole thing. The first sentence was my mistake, I thought I left that in there. The rewrite was because it was phrased awkwardly, which I tend to do if I'm cleaning the section up anyway, but I also created a trivia section to move the random comments to and fixed the infobox, and there are more than nine rats. Mind if I revert? Imany (talk) 19:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Newb question Why won't my blog posts actually post? I hit publish but my blog page still shows there's nothing there. (Tutlumund (talk) 23:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC)) -- I wasn't expecting there to be that much lag between publishing and it actually showing up. Thanks for the help though. (Tutlumund (talk) 14:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC)) -- ''Untitled Comment'' Hi, in trying to enter the "Orlesian Murder Mystery" contest, I think I broke the page. Having established that I have no clue what I'm doing, I didn't try to fix it. Can someone go in and fix it? Sorry.--Tgcgoddess (talk) 19:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I get it now! (first time on a wiki, as if you couldn't guess) Thanks for fixing it, I'll be more careful in the future.--Tgcgoddess (talk) 19:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I need help Hi there, I need some help in reverting the rename I made on my user page, so if you could help me i'd really appreciate it. Thanks. Mandalore 15:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I kinda fixed back, as an accident, but I'm really grateful for the help. Sorry to bother. Mandalore 20:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me Please I added some information in the trivia section in the Varric Tethras article. I provided some additional information in the section about Brian Bloom. Any way I tried to create links to articles in the Mass Effect Wiki. However when i tried the links after publishing, they were not working. When i clicked on the links they took me to a Wikia page that says "The wiki that you tried to visit doesn't exist yet". What did i do wrong? I really don't want to mess up the article.Ser Derek of Highever (talk) 21:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ''Untitled Comment'' Hello, I must speak through a translator, so it's not easy. I'm a fan of screenshots and am very frustrated at not being able to share them. I'll post a few pictures that I would like to enjoy.Friendy greetings, ShadowHeartsTwo ShadowHeartsTwo (talk) 20:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Mark of the Assassin Dialogue Once I've gotten it and finished it (hopefully by the end of this weekend at the absolute longest) would you like to trudge through putting up the bulk of the banter with me? I will be looking for DanaDuchy to upload her raw audio on Youtube soon as well as other user videos that may help us see all of the conditions later on. Xelestial (talk) 23:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ''Untitled Comment'' For some reason every time I try to enter the chat I get the "You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed." message even though I'm not connected through any other browsers. What do I do? --Dracowrath (talk) 20:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back? Are you back now? If so, I'd like to wish you a warm welcome back! Xelestial (talk) 16:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do very much, I just really set up all of the dialogue pages for MOTA, added a few bits of dialogue, and created and formatted the new Hawke dialogue page. But as for the actual dialogue, I think many various users put it in, we just kept an eye on and cleaned it up if need be. It wasn't as massive a project as Legacy :) Xelestial (talk) 17:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ''Untitled Comment'' Hey! I've heard you're lke the big-boss around here, so I figured I'd come to you for help. I'm making a new page; List of best weapons(Origins), and there is a infobox template, I'm just wondering how to get text inside it! Anyway thanks! --Syutsu (talk) 19:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC)